The Economist transcript
Episode 3 - Written by: Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz Directed by: Jack Bender ---- Act 1 kneels next to the helicopter, apparently praying. Naomi's corpse is seen. Jack and Juliet walk by. JACK: Did Ben ever mention knowing anyone off the island? You're sure of that? JULIET: No. MILES: Look, this is real simple. Do you know where he is or don't you? JACK: off-screen What do you want with him? MILES: off-screen I want to locate him. gets up and walks towards Naomi's corpse. MILES: The people who hired me told me his name’s Benjamin Linus, I don't know anything else. They gave me the picture, that's all they told me. gives Kate a concerned look. MILES: continues They told me "find him," and for what they're paying me I don't need to know anything else, do you? JACK: off-screen Okay, you want Ben. He's with Locke, and your friend— kneels next to Naomi and closes her eyes. MILES: off-screen Charlotte. pulls the blanket over Naomi's face. JACK: off-screen Charlotte. John's got her, too. And we know where they're headed. MILES: off-screen Locke’s the guy who killed Naomi. Give me back my gun, Shepherd. pulls Naomi's left wrist out from underneath the blanket. Naomi is wearing a silver bracelet. JACK: off-screen You want your gun back? I want answers. takes off Naomi's bracelet and scrutinizes it. Inscribed on the inside is "N, I will always be with you, R.G." JACK: continues You don’t trust me, I don't trust you. to Miles. MILES: You're supposed to be dead. But am I asking a million questions? No. We both have the same problem, this Locke guy. KATE: Even if Locke has your friend, you can’t just waltz in there and grab her. They're armed. MILES: Well how 'bout that? So are we! So why don't we move out? gets cut off. SAYID: You're not going anywhere. Frank Will that helicopter fly? walks toward Frank. FRANK: It's what she does. SAYID: Then you can take me to your ship. JACK: Sayid, wait a second. SAYID: We did call these people to get us off this island, didn't we? turns to Frank. SAYID: Well? FRANK: We burned a lot of fuel coming in, it can't carry much weight. I'll take three of you. MILES: In case you zoned out while you were tweezing your goatee, one of these yahoos took Charlotte prisoner. SAYID: I can bring her back. Safely. And if I do, will you take me to the ship? FRANK: Absolutely. You bring Charlotte back safe, and I will take you off this island. ---- - A man is teeing off on a golf course on a beach overlooking the ocean. The man is a longer-haired Sayid. A golf cart then approaches as Sayid walks towards his ball and sets his clubs down. MAN 1: accent Good morning. SAYID: Good morning. MAN 1: golf cart Long walk to the next hole. Want a ride? SAYID: Thank you, but no. My ball is right here. MAN 1: You know, you are the first person I have seen out here all morning. SAYID: I believe we are paying quite a premium for that kind of privacy. MAN 1: That we are. man gets out of the golf cart. Sayid sizes up his next shot. MAN 1: Is this your first time in the Seychelles? Uh-uh, I'd use the 5-iron. SAYID: I think I'll stick with the 7. MAN 1: Tell you what. Fifty Euros says mine goes closer to the pin with a 5. SAYID: Let's make it 100. MAN 1: Eccelente. Amazing, huh? How a wager makes just about anything more fun. hits his ball, which lands on the green. MAN 1: Not bad, not bad. sighs So, what do you do for a living, my friend? SAYID: I do nothing. MAN 1: Nothing? That doesn't pay for a vacation here. SAYID: I was the recipient of a large settlement. MAN 1: Corporate merger? SAYID: Actually, a plane crash. Oceanic Airlines flight 8-1-5. I'm Sayid Jarrah, one of the Oceanic Six. man looks scared and shocked. MAN 1: Ah, that's— that's amazing. I remember reading all about it. SAYID: Take your shot, my friend. man glances at Sayid again, then hits his ball on the green, but closer to the pin than Sayid's. SAYID: It appears you were right about the 5-iron. man walks back towards his golf cart. MAN 1: Well, uh, enjoy your round, don't worry about the wager. All in good fun. SAYID: No, you won. Allow me to pay you. MAN: No, it's fine. Thank you, it's— reaches for his golf bag. SAYID: I insist, Mr. Avellino. pulls a gun out of his golf bag and shoots Mr. Avellino, who falls over, dead. Sayid picks up his clubs and walks away from the scene as the sprinklers on the golf course come on. Act 2 busy city street is seen through a window. A long-haired Sayid enters the building as several other people leave. Others are seen standing and drinking, and there is a large number of tables with patrons sitting at them. Sayid is carrying a folded-up laminated map and passes a sign advertising a Café Menu. He walks through the café, apparently looking for someone. He spots an empty seat. SAYID: Ist frei? it free? woman nods. Sayid smiles and sits, opening his map. WOMAN: Wohin möchten Sie gehen? would you like to go? SAYID: "Is it free" was the full extent of my German. WOMAN: laughs What are you looking for? SAYID: I love Europe. Everyone speaks English. laughs I'm looking for Potsdamer Platz. WOMAN: You don't need a map. It's one block down right across the street. SAYID: Thank you. glances around the café. WOMAN: I'm Elsa. SAYID: Sayid. WAITER: Kann ich Ihnen etwas bringen? I bring you something? SAYID: Could I have an espresso, please. WAITER: Ja, sofort. immediately. ELSA: What sort of business brings you to Berlin? SAYID: I'm a headhunter. A corporate recruiter. What do you do? ELSA: My employer is an economist. He works in emerging markets. Actually, I don't really understand what he does; which doesn't matter, since all I do is shop for him. up pager If this goes off, I'm at his side instantly. Which is wonderful, since he's only in Berlin once or twice a year. SAYID: Which is why you are enjoying a luxuriously long mid-day coffee. ELSA: Yes. SAYID: waiter sets down his coffee Danke. smiles ELSA: Do I... know you from somewhere? SAYID: I'll tell you exactly where you know me from... if you let me take you to dinner. ELSA: Mm... a mark on the map This is the restaurant you're taking me to tonight. 8:00. Well — if you can find it. leaves ---- is walking down a busy street. A police siren is heard in the distance. Sayid takes a cell phone out of his overcoat pocket. He dials. MAN 2: phone Hello? SAYID: I made contact. MAN 2: phone Good. hangs up and throws the phone into a garbage can, washing his fingers with some snow as he crosses the street. ---- - Sayid removes some papers from a backpack. He unfolds them. Jack, Juliet and Kate are sitting on the ground nearby. Sayid approaches. SAYID: Take a look at this. stands. SAYID: Naomi had it with her. paper is the picture of Desmond and Penny. SAYID: She was looking for Desmond. Whatever their real agenda is, it's clear they're not sharing it. Maybe Desmond can shed some light on this. kneels back down. JACK: How long would it take to get to the beach and back? begins to stand up, then realizes Jack is speaking to Juliet. JULIET: A couple of hours. JACK: You mind? JULIET: her head Anything I can do to help. looks at Jack. JACK: after Sayid Sayid, so how are we going to do this? pauses as Jack catches up, the two resume walking away from Kate and Juliet. SAYID: You're not the best candidate for this kind of mission. JACK: chuckling And what kind of mission is that? and Sayid stop walking. SAYID: I'm going to make Locke release Charlotte. And I'm going to do it without any bloodshed. JACK: As opposed to the way I'd do it. SAYID: The last time you encountered him, you put a gun to his head and pulled the trigger. huffs, apparently offended. SAYID: continues That's not good diplomacy. puts on a backpack and approaches Sayid as Jack walks away. MILES: Hey, Jarrah, you think you're going after Charlotte without me? pauses and puts a gun in his waistband. SAYID: Of course not. MILES: surprised Oh. Well, good. SAYID: slightly Is there anything else? MILES: Yeah, give me my gun back. SAYID: away We leave in 10 minutes. ---- is walking through the jungle. Sawyer and Ben follow. Sawyer shoves Ben. SAWYER: You ready to give us the name, Gizmo? looks back. Danielle is leading Ben by the rope tied around his hands. LOCKE: He's not going to tell you who his spy is on their boat, James. SAWYER: Yeah, why not? LOCKE: Because that's the only thing keeping him alive. SAWYER: Well here's an idea: Why don't we take a gun, point it to his big toe, send that little piggy to market. looks slightly amused. SAWYER: continues And if he still doesn't want to tell us, we'll move on to the roast beef. Now why don’t we do that? LOCKE: Because then we'd have to carry him. pauses. Locke stops and looks into an empty clearing, concerned. He bends down to a line of grey ash on the ground and picks some up with his fingers. He looks to the clearing once again, a confused look on his face. Aaron begins to cry. CLAIRE: Hey, John, how much further is it? I need to feed Aaron. LOCKE: It should be here, the cabin. HURLEY: confused Maybe we got turned around. It could be anywhere. LOCKE: forcefully No, it was here. SAWYER: Well, what's in this cabin that's so important anyway? BEN: John's looking for somebody to tell him what to do next. turns to Ben, who smiles. Locke seemingly makes up his mind. LOCKE: I guess I was mistaken. It doesn't matter, the plan's the same. We keep moving. The Barracks aren't far. DANIELLE: If her team is with Jack's group, they know we're going to the Barracks. remains silent. SAWYER: Yeah, and Red here was wearing a vest. Which means her posse's gonna come expecting themselves a gun fight. HURLEY: If all they want is her, maybe we should just let her go? I mean, I thought we were just gonna go hide. Why do we need to take prisoners? LOCKE: We're keeping her because she’s gonna be valuable. HURLEY: concerned How's she going to be valuable? CHARLOTTE: He means as a hostage, love. HURLEY: Nuh uh, no, that's not what I signed up for. LOCKE: What did you sign up for, Hugo? HURLEY: Look, I'm just saying that if we let her go, they'll look at is as a sign of good faith. LOCKE: They'll look at it as an act of foolishness, which is what it would be. HURLEY: I'm just trying to come up with some kind of compromise— LOCKE: We're beyond compromise. And right now, Hugo, I'm making the decisions. Is that going to be a problem for you? ---- helicopter sits in a field. Sayid is putting on a backpack. Jack is staring off into the distance. KATE: Kinda sucks, huh? turns toward Kate. JACK: What's that? KATE: Being told not to come along. chuckles Now you know what it feels like to be me. JACK: Does that mean I should wait 20 minutes and go anyway? laugh. KATE: smiling Touché. smile at each other. JACK: You should go with them, Kate. KATE: Are you serious? JACK: Yeah. straightens his pack. KATE: What, don't you trust Sayid? JACK: I don't trust Locke. KATE: So what's preventing him from doing to me what he did to Naomi? JACK: Sawyer won't let him. walks toward Miles and Sayid, holding up her gun. KATE: Got room for one more? MILES: Oh, yeah, she gets a gun. SAYID: quietly Gun's a last resort, Kate. KATE: You give Locke that same speech? MILES: Hey. Let's move out. Kate and Miles leave into the jungle. Jack reaches for a bottle of water in the helicopter. Frank is leaning into the front of the helicopter. Jack walks away from the helicopter. FRANK: Hey, this guy Sayid — where's he from? stops, turns toward Frank. JACK: Iraq. FRANK: Iraq? He's just gonna go and work everything out? What was he, a diplomat? JACK: chuckles No. No, he was a torturer. looks surprised. Sayid leads Kate and Miles out of the clearing. Act 3 looks at Naomi's bracelet. Miles and Kate follow him through the jungle. SAYID: Naomi, were you close to her? MILES: Nope. Met her on the boat. SAYID: You don't seem particularly affected by her death. MILES: Sure I'm affected. She was hot and I dug her accent. KATE: Nice. SAYID: And this woman, Charlotte. You don't really care about her, do you? MILES: Define care. SAYID: So much for camaraderie. MILES: Yeah, gee, who's the one going after one of their crash buddies with guns? Actually, I do care about Locke. walking Maybe you can tell me how he managed to split your happy little family in half. SAYID: at Kate There was a fundamental debate as to whether your people were coming to rescue us... or kill us. MILES: And which side did you land on? SAYID: I let you know when I decide. walking again. ---- - A door with a peephole is shown. Elsa opens the door, and Sayid is on the other side, wearing a tuxedo. ELSA: You look fantastic. embrace. ELSA: continues This is why I wanted to take you to the opera. kiss. SAYID: If a man can't wear his tuxedo by the fifth date, why bother? leads Sayid inside, to a mirror. Sayid stands behind her. She reaches for a necklace and holds it out for him to fasten around her neck. He does so. She reaches for her purse and pager, and pauses as she puts the pager into her purse. Sayid kisses her neck. ELSA: You know what? I'm not bringing it. If tonight's the night he calls, so be it. puts the pager back on the bench. Sayid glances at it, then picks it up. SAYID: I'll carry it. If he does call, I don't want you fired over me. You should tell your employer that there is newer technology. ELSA: Well, I've tried. He's very old-fashioned. You know how bosses can be. pauses Do you have a boss? SAYID: Everyone has a boss, Elsa. nods. SAYID: Come on, we don't want to be late. ELSA: Why are you still here? When we met, you said you would only be in Berlin for one week. SAYID: The job I'm on is proving harder to accomplish than I thought. ELSA: Oh. and laughs Right. I was hoping it was because of me. smiles, and Elsa kisses his cheek. SAYID: Let's go. Strauss awaits. ---- - The inside of the helicopter is seen. Daniel, looking frantic, takes a briefcase and a large metal pole from the helicopter. He glances around, calculating, then sets the briefcase down and opens the pole into a tripod. He opens the briefcase, revealing complicated-looking scientific equipment, which he assembles on top of the tripod. JACK: What's his story? FRANK: Daniel? JACK: Yeah. FRANK: Couldn't tell ya. Half the stuff he says goes way over my head; the other half goes way, way over. DANIEL: Hey, uh, Frank? Could I, uh, runs into a tree branch sorry to interrupt. May I please use the phone, just for a second? FRANK: For what? DANIEL: I just wanna call Regina on the boat. I figured since we're waiting, I could just, you know, try to— FRANK: What is it, Daniel? DANIEL: I'd just like to do an experiment. Just, uh... FRANK: Sure. You just keep it to that science stuff, alright? hands Daniel a sat phone. DANIEL: Yeah. FRANK: If Minkowski gets on there, you hang up right away. DANIEL: Yeah, thank you. walks toward his equipment, dialing the phone. Jack stands up. REGINA: phone Hello? DANIEL: Regina? Hey, hi, it's Dan. Hang on. pushes a button on the phone and sets it on the ground next to his briefcase. DANIEL: Can you hear me? REGINA: Yeah. DANIEL: Yeah, hang on. pushes a button on his equipment, which beeps. DANIEL: I'm all, yes, a button I'm all set here, I have a fix. Are you locked in? looks confused and concerned. REGINA: Getting your signal pretty clear. DANIEL: Oh, okay, great, then. OK. Fire the payload. REGINA: Payload away. FRANK: Don't sweat it. He does this kind of stuff on the boat all the time. looks around, worried. Daniel looks around at the sky. REGINA: Forty kilometers to beacon. Thirty-five kilometers to beacon. Thirty kilometers to beacon. Twenty-five kilometers to beacon. Twenty kilometers to beacon. searches the sky, confused. REGINA: continues Fifteen kilometers to beacon. Ten kilometers to beacon. DANIEL: Regina? REGINA: Five kilometers to beacon. DANIEL: Huh. REGINA: Zero. DANIEL: I don't have it. looks at Frank, who is unconcerned. REGINA: That's weird. DANIEL: That is far more than weird. ---- flaps on a clothesline. Sayid moves stealthily through the jungle. Miles crouches on the ground. Kate moves behind Sayid. The Barracks are shown, in disarray. Grass is overgrown and furniture is overturned. A swing on the swing set moves with the wind. MILES: What's with the swing set? These people have daycare? KATE: Sayid You think they're here yet? SAYID: Let's find out. Miles and Kate walk into a yard, guns at the ready. A loud banging is heard. More laundry hangs on a line and a wind chime jingles. Sayid peers around the corner of a house, gun drawn. Miles and Kate follow. They pause at a tree, and muffled shouting is heard. Kate points. KATE: It's coming from in there. run toward a house. Kate cocks her gun and Sayid kicks the door open. The house is in disarray, dishes spilled and furniture overturned. More shouting is heard, and Sayid rushes toward the sound. He pauses at a set of doors that are tied shut. He places his gun in his belt and unties the ropes from the doorknobs. He yanks open the door. Hurley is on the floor with a gag in his mouth. KATE: Hurley, what happened? HURLEY: scared They left me. Act 4 sits in a chair. Sayid is standing over him, and Kate and Miles are near. HURLEY: Locke's gone off the reservation, man. I mean, he took this one chick hostage, he said Walt was the one who told him to kill the other chick, and, and he— SAYID: interrupting Walt? HURLEY: Dude, don't ask. I was, like, just trying to argue with him, so he would just like, you know, chill, but— MILES: How about you stop babbling and just tell us what happened to them? Where are they? HURLEY: Who are you? MILES: Where the hell did they go, Tubby? HURLEY: Oh, awesome. The ship sent us another Sawyer. SAYID: patiently Hurley, where did they go? HURLEY: Look, I guess they were too busy tying me up to tell me. I don't know. KATE: So they all left, all together? HURLEY: Yeah, they were freaked. Locke said the people on the ship were here to rescue Charlotte and then kill us. to Miles So... are you? MILES: Not yet. looks frightened. SAYID: Did they say anything that suggested where they were going next? hands Hurley a mug. HURLEY: Um, Locke said they were gonna go by Ben's house before they took off. SAYID: Why would they go there? HURLEY: shrugs For all I know, they could have locked Ben up in a closet too. MILES: Where's Ben's house? ---- tightens a strap. JACK: Mind if I ask you a question? FRANK: Shoot. JACK: The Red Sox really win the Series? FRANK: up, agitated Hey, don't get me started on that, alright? My dad's from the Bronx. I bleed Yankee blue. JACK: chuckling I can't believe it's been a hundred days since I've seen a game. turns suddenly, looking at the sky. A high-pitched whistling is heard. Daniel looks happy and relieved. DANIEL: Oh. It's the payload! points It's finally here. object leaving a contrail is seen in the sky, shooting towards the ground. It lands in the clearing, yards from the helicopter, Daniel, Frank and Jack. Daniel runs towards it, while Frank looks unimpressed and Jack looks shocked. Daniel pulls the object out of the ground and unscrews it into two halves. Jack approaches him. JACK: What is that? DANIEL: It's a rocket. removes a small object from the rocket, standing up. As it beeps, he looks at it, then at his watch. Jack looks confused, Frank amused. DANIEL: Oh, no, no. rushes over to the tripod. He takes a timepiece off of it, the time on which reads "02:45:03" and counting. The object from the rocket is another timepiece, which reads "03:16:22" and counting. DANIEL: himself Thirty-one minutes. and Frank approach. DANIEL: Oh, no. This is not good. FRANK: Your friends are back. appears around a corner, followed by Desmond, who is carrying a rifle. Desmond is amazed by the sight of the helicopter, and Juliet laughs. DESMOND: Well... look at that. smiles nods. ---- door opens on a room. A picture of a young girl is seen on the wall. Sayid, Miles, Hurley and Kate enter. SAYID: Look for anything that shows where they might have gone. I'll start in here. glances around. Kate draws her gun and kicks through a door into Ben's bedroom. Tribal masks are seen on the walls and his bed still has the lift bar on it. Kate turns her attention to the closet, which she opens to reveal nothing but empty hangers and a small box on a shelf inside. Sayid runs his fingers along some books on a bookcase, then glances down. He kneels, noticing striations in the floor. He swings the book case out, revealing a dark hallway. He draws his gun and enters. He turns on a light, revealing racks of clothing, suitcases, and a desk. He opens a drawer that contains rubber banded foreign currency. He picks up a stack of British currency and rifles through it. He opens another drawer, which is full of passports. The top passport is from New Zealand. He shuffles through a few and opens the New Zealand one after closer consideration. Inside is a picture of Ben. Kate looks under Ben's bed. As she does so, someone enters the room wearing jeans and tan work boots. She stands up, gun at the ready. Sawyer holds a finger to his lips in a gesture of silence and closes the door. KATE: Sayid! puts the passports back in the drawer and exits the secret room. Locke steadies a gun on him. LOCKE: Don't worry, Kate's fine. glances across the room, where Danielle has a gun on Miles. Hurley approaches Locke. LOCKE: Good job, Hugo. looks let down. HURLEY: Sorry, dude. Act 5 walks across the barracks, Danielle holding a rifle to his back and Hurley lagging behind. DANIELLE: Sorry, Sayid, nothing personal. SAYID: Where's Locke? HURLEY: He's talking to that angry Chinese guy. SAYID: back at Hurley I'm not going to hurt you, Hurley. HURLEY: Yeah... I saw you snap that guy's neck with that break dancing thing you do with your legs. I think I'll hang back here. opens a door and Sayid enters. Danielle locks the door after him. Ben is tied to a chair inside. BEN: Well... I guess they're running out of jail space. looks annoyed and rattles the metal grates on the windows. Sayid paces the room, looking for a way out. BEN: I lost a dollar, you know. SAYID: How did you manage that? BEN: I bet John that you wouldn't be stupid enough to fall for your friend as bait. SAYID: What do you know about friendship? BEN: I know it's no use having friends you can't trust. ---- moves the curtain aside and looks out the window, then turns and walks toward Sawyer. KATE: So what, I'm your prisoner? SAWYER: If that sorta thing turns you on. sits on the bed. Getting no reaction from Kate, Sawyer looks remorseful. Kate looks at Sawyer, angry. KATE: What are you doing here with Locke? SAWYER: mystified I'm not with him. KATE: Yeah, you are, James. SAWYER: Then what are you doing with Jack? KATE: I went with Jack because I believe he can get us off this island. shakes his head and approaches Kate. SAWYER: I guess that's the difference between us. sits next to Kate. SAWYER: continues I ain't looking to leave. KATE: Why not? SAWYER: considers 'Cause, I ain't got nothin' back there for me. KATE: flabbergasted And what's here that's so much better? SAWYER: Why do you want to go back, Kate? Seem to recall you being shuttled off to jail before we landed here. So if you think there's anything waiting for you back home other than handcuffs, then you really don’t know how the world works. Look around us, Freckles. We've got roofs over our heads. Electricity, showers, beds. KATE: Yeah, how long, Sawyer? How long do you think we can play house? SAWYER: voice Why don't we find out? his head earnestly ---- sits on a pool table with his arms crossed. Danielle opens the door and Locke enters, carrying a tray with a pitcher and several glasses on it. Ben glances at him with animosity. LOCKE: Iced tea. sets the tray down on the pool table, and Sayid looks at him suspiciously. Locke pours a glass. LOCKE: I thought you might be thirsty. BEN: hand I'm thirsty. glances at Ben, then ignores him. LOCKE: I'm sorry about, um, all the theatrics, but uh, I didn't know how many of you there'd be, or whether you'd be armed. I covered my bases. sits SAYID: What have you done with Miles and Kate? LOCKE: Kate's with Sawyer. And Miles is somewhere else. drinks He's fine. All I did was ask him some questions. SAYID: Did he answer any? LOCKE: No. SAYID: Did you have more luck with the woman you captured? glances at Ben. LOCKE: Not particularly. SAYID: Then why don't you turn her over to me? LOCKE: Why would I do that? SAYID: I agree that these people are liars and they're certainly not here to rescue us. But if I return safely with Charlotte, they'll take me to their ship. It's our best chance of finding out who they are and what they really want. sets his glass on the floor and gets up, walking toward Sayid. LOCKE: Well, then, I can save you a lot of trouble, Sayid, because Ben says he's got a spy on the boat. stands up and approaches Ben. SAYID: Who? BEN: It's a secret. SAYID: Forgive me, but the day I start trusting him is the day I would have sold my soul. Give me Charlotte! Allow me to do things my way. Or war is coming, which we will both be powerless to stop. LOCKE: Why would I give you Charlotte for nothing? SAYID: Oh, I think you misunderstood me. I never expected you to give her to me for nothing. smiles ---- - Elsa and Sayid lay in bed, curled together. ELSA: Should we get dressed? SAYID: her stomach No. ELSA: chuckles Well, we're going to have to get out of this bed at a certain point. SAYID: Why? ELSA: Well, for one thing, because I know that eventually you're going to have to go to that job of yours — you know, the one that you never talk about. SAYID: There's nothing to talk about, it's just a job. ELSA: I know nothing about you. I understand you don't want to talk about the crash, what happened to you. But what about life now, what about you? That's what you do when you're in love, right? chuckles You... SAYID: In love? ELSA: Yeah. kiss passionately. SAYID: Okay. No more secrets. What do you want to know? pager beeps. ELSA: He's here. My boss. I, um, I have to go. gets out of bed and checks her pager. SAYID: Now? Where? ELSA: Hotel Adlon. Where's my dress? dresses. Sayid looks at her pager across the room. Sayid sighs, then blinks. SAYID: Elsa? You have to leave Berlin. ELSA: What? gets out of bed, putting on pants. SAYID: You can't be here anymore. ELSA: What do you mean? Why would I— SAYID: People will be asking questions soon. About what happened to your employer. And you can't be around to answer them. pauses. Sayid continues to dress. ELSA: My employer? This... this is about my boss? Who are you? SAYID: This has nothing to do with how— ELSA: The café? You meant to meet me there? You used me to get to my boss. What did you say, "people will ask what happened to him"? SAYID: It's best you don't know. ELSA: You gonna kill him? You're gonna kill him?! breaks Do you even know him?! returns to the bathroom, bending down for something. SAYID: His name is on a list. ELSA: A list?! What list?! You have a list?! stands in front of the mirror. SAYID: It's my employer's. ELSA: And who is that?! SAYID: angry It doesn't matter who he is! ELSA: You just kill people 'cause they're on a list? Innocent people? SAYID: The man you are working for is not an economist. glances in the mirror and tightens her lips, nodding. She turns towards Sayid and pulls a gun, shooting him once in the shoulder. He falls onto the bed, surprised. Elsa gets her cell phone off of the bedside table. She returns to the closet, dialing. ELSA: phone, in German You were supposed to page me at ten-thirty, not ten. indistinct No, I didn't kill him. He's not going to give up the name now. disappears around the corner. Sayid picks something up off the table. ELSA: continues Why should I keep him alive? No. He had no idea. All right, all right. I'll bring him to you. Leave the hotel. I'll meet you at the safe house. hangs up the phone and Sayid hurls the object at the mirror in which he can see Elsa, shattering it. She runs back into the room and Sayid pulls a gun out of his coat. ELSA: What do you think you're do— shoots Elsa twice in the abdomen. She falls to the floor, breathing heavily. Sayid pushes himself across the floor to get to her. Elsa dies. Sayid caresses her hair and closes her eyes, beginning to cry. His hand trails down her arm and stops on a silver bracelet resembling the one he removed from Naomi's corpse. Act 6 - Daniel fusses with his equipment on the tripod as Frank crosses the field. Desmond follows him intently, holding the picture of himself and Penny. DESMOND: Hey. I'm gonna ask you one last time. Why was Naomi carrying this picture of me? FRANK: Look, man, you gotta understand something. She was senior management. It's not like we hung around the cafeteria together. She stayed on her own. and Desmond stop walking. DESMOND: Look, Naomi told me you people were hired by her! to Penny So you look me right in the eye and tell me you've never seen or heard of Penelope Widmore. glances at Daniel, who looks away. Desmond glances at Daniel and back at Frank. Frank shakes his head. DESMOND: Fine. You don't want to tell me the truth; I'll find someone who will. See, when that takes off, to helicopter I'm on it. appears over a ridge. Jack takes a drink of water and Juliet notices Sayid. JULIET: He's back. and Juliet walk towards Sayid. Charlotte appears over the ridge. Daniel notices Charlotte and stands up. Frank steps toward them, concerned. JACK: Where's Kate? SAYID: She decided to stay. looks confused. FRANK: What happened to Miles? SAYID: I traded him. FRANK: Traded him? SAYID: I promised you Charlotte, here she is. FRANK: You cheated. SAYID: Did I? FRANK: Yes, you did. Lucky for you that guy's nothing but a pain in my ass. approaches Charlotte and puts an arm around her shoulder. CHARLOTTE: Hey. DANIEL: You all right? CHARLOTTE: Yeah. FRANK: All right. That gives us room for one more. Charlotte? CHARLOTTE: chuckles Go back? With all the fun I'm having here? No, I've got work to do. FRANK: Seat's yours if you want it, Daniel. DANIEL: I... no, thank you. I think I should probably just stay with Charlotte. FRANK: All right. DANIEL: suitcase Hey, Frank. Frank? quietly Just one thing. Just be sure that you follow the same exact bearing that we came in on. No matter what. By that, I mean no matter what. Just — just stay on it. FRANK: Roger that. picks up a rifle and hands it to Sayid. JACK: Be careful. SAYID: I don't have to talk you out of coming. JACK: As much as I like helicopter rides, I think you got this one under control. SAYID: Wish me luck. JACK: Good luck. Send me a postcard. SAYID: You said we have room for one more? FRANK: Yeah, why? glances towards Naomi. SAYID: We should bring Naomi home. nods. Sayid lays Naomi in the back of the helicopter. Desmond and Frank are in the front of the helicopter, and Frank readies the controls. Sayid covers Naomi's face back up and sits down in the back. The rotor begins to turn and Frank closes the door. The helicopter lifts off. Sayid watches the island recede out the door wistfully. The helicopter flies out over the ocean. ---- - A row of dog kennels is seen, with dogs yipping and barking. Sayid enters through a set of double doors, cradling his arm. Sayid stands in a doorway, sweaty, out of breath, and in obvious pain. MAN 2: Take your shirt off. removes his jacket. A procedure room is seen, with a light trained on a table covered in paper. Sayid takes his shirt off and sits. A man walks past him and trains the light on Sayid's wounded shoulder. MAN 2: Is she dead? SAYID: crying Yes. MAN 2: Why didn't she kill you? man sticks a needle in Sayid's wound. Sayid grimaces. SAYID: She was trying to get information from me. MAN 2: What sort of information? SAYID: She wanted to know who I worked for. She wanted to know about you. MAN 2: Of course she did. man is revealed to be Ben. BEN: Why are you crying? Because it hurts? Or because you were stupid enough to care for her? These people don't deserve our sympathies. Need I remind you what they did the last time you thought with your heart instead of your gun? SAYID: You used that to recruit me into killing for you. BEN: Do you want to protect your friends or not, Sayid? I have another name for you. SAYID: But they know I'm after them now. BEN: Good. Category:Season 4